


Pet shelter

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cats, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, One Shot, Pet Shelter, based on fanart, pterodactyl screech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Mariette's class goes on a field trip to the biggest pet shelter in Paris. Mari is simply ecstatic - no school, Adrien and to top it all off cute animals from the shelter. Oh it was like she won this day on a lottery of lifeNothing could go wrong.Right?Based on Eden Daphne's comic.





	Pet shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> I was going through my WIP folder and I found this little story. I wrote it while I was having problems with coming up with my other FF newest chapter. It's based on Eden's comic. She is one of my favorites ML fan art artists. All her works are so pretty.  
> Eden - thank you for your works! They are amazing! I hope you like it this little oneshot :)
> 
> Beta: my one and only HappyGirl282

Today was the day!  
Marinette couldn't hide her excitement anymore. She was so happy that she was simply jumping with glee.  
“Girl, please calm down.” Alya giggled, catching Mari by the arm as she tried to hold her friend in the one place. There was serious danger of Marinette burst into a song and dance away.  
“You don't understand Alya!” Marinette squealed, digging her fingers into Alya’s hand. “A whole day with Adrien! Can you believe it?!”  
The redhead rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.  
“You literally spent all days with him every day. We are in the same class!”  
“Nuh-uh this time is different!”  
Today surely was different than their usual boring school day, because today their class was going on a field trip to the biggest animal shelter in whole Paris.  
No school, Adrien and to top it all off cute animals from the shelter. Oh it was like she won this day on a lottery of life.  
She spent all two hours bus ride drooling over Adrien’s angelic sleeping face (he was still exhausted after a long night photo shoot Gabriel’s spring catalogue) and when they reached their destination she tried her best to keep an eye on him all the time. Yes, maybe she was a little bit stalking him, so sue her! At least she wasn’t like Chloé who, to Adrien’s visible horror, was all over him the minute they entered the shelter. And of course, he was too nice to shoo her off.  
“Gather up here, class!” called Madame Bustier, clapping her hands to get kids attention. “Now we’ll begin our tour and then the shelter workers will assign you tasks. I think that I don’t need to remind you all to behave. And I’m talking to you, Kim right now. No more trying to fight with the wild animals. Use this time here for fun but for learning as well.”  
Everyone was super excited except of course Chloé who groaned loudly as she dramatically rolled her eyes. Mari needed all her strength to restrain herself from kicking her in the ankle.

 

“Ew gross! I’m not touching anything in this place! Ew! Ew!”  
The whole class was in the bird’s area where animals were recovering from the injuries and waiting to be introduced to the wild again. One of the shelter workers divided them into smaller work groups. It was supposed be fun, bonding exercise but of course Chloé was ruining it already.  
Mari ended up with Alya, Alix, Max and Nino on feeding duty.  
“I told you to throw her out of the bus when we had the chance.” grumbled Alix, glaring at Chloé who sat on the only chair in the room and acted like she was some kind of supervisor. Of course nobody cared about her stupid orders, nevertheless it was extremely annoying. “But noooo you guys are too cool to murder someone…” Alya and Mari chuckled silently, while Sabrina danced around Chloé as if she was most important person in the universe.  
“Well I kinda regret that we didn’t left her on that gas station we had bathroom break” Marinette giggled, pouring bird's food to the feeder. Alya eyed Chloé, folding her arms over her chest. Right now the “class princess” was telling off her friend for bringing her cheap latte from shelter’s coffee machine. Poor Sabrina was almost in tears, asking Chloé for forgiveness. “I hope that some animal craps on her head.”  
Mari and snorted so loud that she scared couple of parrots in the biggest cage. She herself wasn’t really a big fan of birds, the memory of angry swarms of pigeons threatening the city, was still too fresh in her mind, but anyway she wasn’t going to ruin all the fun for the whole class by complaining. For example, Max was simply ecstatic that he had the opportunity to see his favorites animals from up close and Juleka couldn't stop talking how awesome crows are. As for Mari, she couldn't wait to go to the dog’s area but according to the shelter workers that won’t happen until they’ll finish all their work here.  
Suddenly there was commotion at the other side of the room. Mylene missed the step while walking up the ladder and slipped down. The sack full of bird’s treats ripped open and everything what was inside spilled on Chloé’s head. Naturally, the class diva started screaming at poor Mylene like something way more horrible happened to her. Mari was just about to drop everything hurry to defend Mylene but somebody caught her arm and dragged her away from the drama.  
As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Nino grinning from ear to ear.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Dude, you won’t believe what I saw on my way back here from the storage room.”  
He held up his phone and presented her a photo taken through the glass door. Mari frowned and leaned forward to see better.  
The photo was bit blurry but she could clearly see a blond haired boy playing with a big black cat while sitting cross legged on the floor.  
“Is that…”  
Nino beamed at her, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Yeah it is! He’s sitting all alone.”  
“Go to him, girl!” Alya appeared out of nowhere, making Marinette and Nino jump in surprise. She was probably lurking behind Nino’s back for more dramatic effect.  
“But what if Chloé sees me and…”  
Alya silenced her with a nonchalant wave of her hand.  
“Leave it to me! Just go!”  
Just before Marinette closed the door behind her, she saw her best friend casually leaning on the one of cages and opening it slowly. Chloé high pitched screams and wings flapping were heard probably back in Paris.  
Pushing away worries that her friend probably will be arrested some day in the future, Marinette turned around and ran down the corridor to the cat’s play room.  
She found Adrien, as like on Nino’s photo, on the floor and surrounded by a group of five or six cats. One of them, owner of a beautiful fluffy grey fur, was stretched on boy’s lap with a smug expression on his face. Oh, what Mari would give to switch places with that animal. She squished her nose on the glass, savoring the view.  
Suddenly Adrien rose up his head and their eyes meet. It was like electrical impulse went through her body and made her heart start beating hundred times faster. A radiant smile spread across Adrien’s face and she felt like she’s gonna melt if she continues to look. He invited her inside with an eager wave of his hand.  
“Ok, Mari” she said to herself, placing her shaky hand on a door knob. “This is one of a lifetime chance. Don’t mess this up.”  
Marinette opened the door and slipped inside, being extra careful not to scare any of cats in the room.  
“How’s birds?” asked Adrien shifting his attention to the cat again.  
“Well… you know… feathery a-and… for some reason really angry. One crow tried to eat Alix’s hair…and… um…”  
Oh no she was babbling again. Why on earth she couldn't talk with him like normal human being? He was just an ordinary boy, like Nino or Ivan. Well maybe because neither of them had those dreamy green eyes and looked like human reincarnation of Helios.  
And then she got a wild idea - maybe to prevent herself from acting all flushed and shaky on his presence, she should act as if Adrien was Chat Noir? He was a boy (at least in some part, because Mari always suspected her partner to be half cat, given he was able to purr) and she never stuttered around him.  
Keeping that in mind, she took few steps closer to the boy, trying to remember how to walk and breathe properly. Act natural, she told herself, sitting slowly on the floor. Yes, think about him as Chat. Just another blonde with soft spot for cats.  
Smiling brightly, Mari took one of cat’s toys - a stick with colorful thread pieces on one end - and started rolling it between her fingers. Instantly a ginger cat appeared near her elbow, his big emerald green eyes carefully watching the toy.  
Adrien sighed. “I bet that was fun. Shame I couldn't go there.”  
“Oh, I remember” she tapped her nose with her index finger. “Because your allergies, right?”  
“Yeah.” Adrien nodded, picking up a brush and started grooming the grey cat. “But honestly I prefer being here.”  
There was something so gentle and incredibly charming in the way he was looking at feline on his lap.  
“Yeah… me too…” blurted out Marinette, looking at him with a dreamy smile, not realizing at first, she said it at loud. Luckily Adrien was bit busy with the cat at the moment to notice her blushing.  
Ginger cat climbed up her lap and nudged girl’s arm to pet him.  
“So… you like cats?” Marinette asked and Adrien nodded eagerly, brightening up. “Oh really? I never knew…”  
“They are so graceful and elegant… And also so independent. I sometimes envy them...”  
For a second Mari was sure that there was longing and sadness ringing in his voice. Something which she had never heard from him. She needed all her strength to not jump and ninja hug him right now.  
“Do you have one yourself?” she asked instead.  
Unexpectedly Adrien chuckled. “In a way yes…”  
Mari frowned, not understanding why her question was so funny.  
Cat on her lap meow loudly demanding belly rub. Giggling, she tangled her fingers into his soft fur. It kinda reminded her Chat Noir’s hair. “Aren't you a cutie? Oh yes you are… yes you are…”  
After a while Marinette discovered that even she wasn’t really a cat person, she was actually enjoying herself. And got so involved in playing with the kittens to the point that she even had forgotten about Adrien for a while. That was something new. She has never felt so relaxed while being so close to Adrien. Maybe company of the cats gave her strength? Well she has history of being brave in presence of a certain black cat.  
“Ouch you’re a scratcher, aren’t you?” Adrien said to grey cat. “I think we need to do something with this.”  
Mari decided to test her abilities while she still had guts. She scooped ginger kitty in her arms and turned to the boy. “Hey, Adrien could you show me how to trim cat’s nails? I never done it before.”  
His face lit up like rising sun. “Sure Marinette!” he said, taking nail clippers, which laid on the floor next to his leg. “First you take the clippers in one hand, and with the other you gently squeeze the top and the bottom of the paw, just behind the joint to get the claws out...”  
Suddenly Marinette was blinded by the green light and heard Adrien scream. “N-No, wait!! I didn’t mean…! Plagg stop!”  
When Marinette finally regained her sight, there was surprisingly lack of Adrien in the room. Instead there was Chat Noir, sitting in front of her with expression of pure horror across his masked face.  
Mari gape at him, not yet sure if that was really happening. It was like her brain worked in slow motion.  
Chat Noir, probably terrified by her reaction, tried to smile but failed and grimaced at her. “Um… Hi?”  
Oh no it was Adrien's voice! Adrien’s voice coming from Chat’s mouth! How it was even possible? Maybe it was some kind of a joke? Or a magic trick? Maybe Adrien was hiding somewhere?  
Oh no she couldn't let herself freak out. Not now, not when there were people around. Marinette had to stay calm and composed no matter what. She has just discovered that her crush has been shamelessly flirting with her for the past year. No big deal, right?  
She opened her mouth but the only sound her vocal cords were able to produce was high pitched noise similar to the screech of pterodactyls from Jurassic Park.  
“Oh no, Marinette please don’t scream… Somebody might hear you.” Chat pleaded, reaching out for her but it only made her jerk away. “I can explain this!”  
She clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making those hellish noises but its not like it made her any calmer. Her brain still was on a verge of crashing like old computer.  
At that point, all shelter cats came to Adrien, looking at him as if he was some kind of ancient cat god. If Mari hasn’t been in deep shock she would probably find it hilarious.  
“Please, Marinette start breathing again!” Chat/Adrien begged, trying again to catch her arm. “You’re gonna faint…”  
Still shaking her head as if she was trying to deny this whole situation, Mari started breathing in and out, not taking her eyes off Chat. He looked startled and sincerely sorry. Now she couldn't unsee Adrien in Chat. The same hair color, shape of his eyes and cheekbones. How on earth she didn’t realized it sooner. And her parents thought that their daughter was smart.  
Marinette tried really hard not to think right now about all the crazy things they did together while fighting akumas, the countless times when she ogled at his butt in skintight leather suit and the fact that she sacrificed her first kiss to break him free from Dark Cupid spell.  
“Have you calmed down a little?” asked Chat with Adrien’s gentleness. That alone made poor Mari’s heart painfully flutter again. Nevertheless she nodded slowly, because ready or not, they were going to have marichat conversation in a few seconds and Marinette had no time for further preparations.  
Adrien smiled and was about to say something, when his cat ears perked and he froze. Second later Mari heard it too. Someone was coming down the corridor.  
Marinette’s mind snapped instantly making her go into her Ladybug hero mode. She grabbed dumbfounded Chat Noir by his tail and pushed him into to the nearest utility closet. She barely made it to close the door just second before when Sabrina walked from around the corridor’s corner. She noticed Mari and entered the room.  
“Marinette? Have you seen Adrien somewhere? Chloé sent me to find him.”  
“Adrien?” squeaked Mari, pressing her back to closet door. “Who’s Adrien? Ah! Adrien! Adrien Agreste! No, I have no idea where he is. In fact, I haven’t seen him so long that I totally forgotten how he looks like…”  
Sabrina shoot her suspicious look, crossing arms over her chest.  
“Really? And… what exactly you're doing here, Marinette?”  
“I’m… um… teaching kittens how to play hide and seek…?”  
Both Sabrina’s eyebrows went up. Mari could swear she heard silent snicker behind her back. It wasn’t her fault that her brain didn’t work well under the pressure.  
“What?”  
Mari smiled nervously. One of her cheeks twitched. “They haven’t grasped the concept yet…”  
Luckily, at that exact second Sabrina’s phone rang. It was probably Chloé, annoyed that her minion wasn’t back yet.  
“Oh… ok… Have fun then!”  
Fortunately, Sabrina wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. The moment she disappeared around the corner, Mari let out a heavy sigh.  
“That was a close one” she mumbled to herself.  
“Um… Marinette? Am I in sort of timeout?”  
“You stupid cat!” she hissed, turning around. There was a crack between the closet door and all she was able to see was one vivid green eye with a vertical pupil. “How can you be so reckless? Why the heck did you choose the phrase so commonly used?! Do you have yarn ball between your ears instead of a brain?”  
“But… but… it sounds so cool…”  
Marinette groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
Oh no… She has been in love with a dork all this time. How could she miss that?  
“Oh my god…. You must to be more careful, Chat! You don’t see Ladybug running around and talking about having spots on…”  
Pink light exploded, making all the cats from the room to scatter.  
There was long, heavy silence at the both sides of closet door. Marinette was opening and closing her mouth, like fish out of the water, not exactly sure yet what the hell happened. Vertical pupil become perfectly round.  
Then, after ten seconds or so, closet door sprang open and two clawed hands circled around Mari’s waist and pulled her inside.  
“You were saying…?”  
“Oh shut up, stupid cat!”


End file.
